The Untold Story
by Tanya Miller
Summary: 14 year-old Yuri Cross is Yuki's adopted sister. She leads a life except for the fact she's a prefect at Cross Academy, and she has amnesia. But what happens when her past isn't gone with the wind, it is right under her very nose and it has come back to haunt her. I do not own anything, the original story plot and characters belong to Matsuri Hino except for my own OC's.
1. Chapter 1 - Cross Academy

The First Night:

_It is so cold. Pure white snow. Why is it so white? What is this snow? It's not supposed to be red. _

I am so scared. I sit up and look around and see that I am by myself in a field of this pure white substance, although I do see a couple of blurred figures very far away. I suddenly hear the sound of footsteps in the snow behind me, and I turn around.

"Are you lost young one?" the young man gently asks.

"If that's the case then can I drink your blood?" he snarls.

My eyes widen in recognition. The man in front of me is a blood-drinking monster that disguises themselves as humans.

Vampires.

I can't control the bloodcurdling scream that escapes my throat as I slowly back away from the vampire, but my little body was so uncoordinated that I tripped over my own feet and fell onto the snowy ground. My vision of that vampire is suddenly obscured by a figure that seems to be shielding me, and I feel arms wrap protectively around me. The next thing that I hear is the sound of ripping flesh.

"It is those like you, that give us vampires such a bad name." I hear a voice say, the voice was calm, yet I could tell it was angry.

"Did no one ever teach you manners?" a different voice said, however this voice sounded like the owner was slightly bored.

I then look up to see a young girl about my age but already 3cm taller than me. Her waist length pale purple hair had some brown streaks to it, which made her, look absolutely stunning. Her pink cherry blossom eyes only showed concern at the moment.

"Are you ok?" she asks. I am in awe at the sound of her voice; it contradicted the earlier two voices, as this one was gentle and kind.

I just stared up at the unearthly face and my gazed then moved to settle at the scene from which she was shielding me. There was a boy who looked like he could fall asleep right there and then. His coat was covered in blood, which I assume must have come from the man lying on the ground. He had the same hair colour as the other girl but it was curlier and went halfway down his neck. Where the girls eyes showed concern and kindness, his eyes only displayed boredom and even the tiniest amount of sadness, as if he was trying to supress a bad memory.

My eyes then travelled to the other boy. Unlike the other two he had short and straight dark brown hair and mahogany coloured eyes. His eyes were kind and warm and when he spoke, his tone of voice sounded different from earlier when he spoke with the unnamed man.

He held his hand out to me and gently said, "Come little one. Let me take you somewhere warmer. Don't worry I won't hurt you."

Somewhere inside my small body, I knew that I could trust him, and so with the help of the other girl, I managed to cross the small distance between us and grab his hand.

Those were my first memories that I have ever had.

~10 years later~

~At Cross Academy, Dusk in front of the moon dormitories~

"Please don't push!" I hear the high voice of my adopted sister a few metres away from me.

"She's right!" I yell. "It is already past curfew so please just go back to your dorms and let us live another day with our ear drums still fully functional!"

I am Yuri Cross. Even though I am 14, I am still a first year prefect in the Day Class. Cross Academy is a prestigious private school that has its students divided in to two groups: the Day and Night Class.

The Day and Night Class share the same school just at different times. However whenever it is time for the exchange, everything goes into complete chaos and I ALWAYS get my worst headaches.

_"__Click"_ the sound of the gates opening. Oh dearie me.

But then again, I can see why the Day Class would want to crowd around the gates in the evening. It is because the Night Class can only be described as…beautiful.

"Good morning ladies! Still as pretty as ever I see."

"OH MY GOD YES AIDOU SENPAI!" the fan girls scream.

If you don't know by now, that was the ONE and ONLY Aidou Hanabusa. I find it funny that he has so many fans even though he has a girl friend. Talk about dedication.

"Aidou you _do_ realise that it is like _5pm_ right?" a certain raven head mutters.

Ah, speak of the devil. That was the infamous Yamada Ryoko, not a lot of people know that she is Aidou's girlfriend but she is more commonly known as Japan's most popular teen actress. In contradictory to Aidou's sunshine blonde hair and ice blue eyes, Ryoko has jet-black hair and onyx coloured eyes. And her godly looks were finished off with her snow-white skin and rose-red lips.

The fan girls however ignore her and push past so that they can get closer to their idol. Unfortunately that meant tripping both Yuki _and_ me in the process.

"Are you alright Yuri? You didn't break your ankle _again_ now did you?" concerned voices ask. I look up and I am met with three pairs of worried eyes, but I only focus on one. I stared into those mahogany eyes, the very same eyes that have captivated me since I first saw them.

"Ahh! Yes I am fine Haruka senpai. Thanks for asking!" I say starting to blush slightly.

"You don't have to be so formal to us you know. I mean we _have_ known you for 10 years now." the other student says in a lazy tone.

"But Kai-senpai, you guys _did_ save me on that snowy night!" I protest.

"That was a long time ago. Why don't we put that behind us, I mean it _was_ _10 years ago_!" a kind cheerful voice said.

Those three students are the same three kids that saved me 10 years ago. I have now discovered their names.

Haruka Kuran was named after his father and is the older fraternal twin brother of Kai and is Tyki's older brother as well. He is also the only brunette out of the three. And he is my first and only secret crush. His lithe muscular frame and celebrity looks, is what drives most Day Class students high, even if it is a day before exams, the Day Class students will still come to catch even a glimpse of Aidou and Haruka.

Kai Kuran is probably the laziest one of the three. With his carefree nature, it is quite amazing that he has not yet failed high school, only loosing to his brother at 2nd place whilst Haruka was equal 1st. At 182.5 cm, he is taller than most of the other Night Class students, however he is 3.5 cm shorter than Haruka.

Tyki Kuran was the only female of the three and was Kai and Haruka's younger sister. Although she looks a lot more like Kai, she normally displays the same kind personality that Haruka shows…well most of the time. She also happens to share my birthday, I was so amazed and that I acted as if I was on a sugar high for a whole week after I found out. Even though she is the same age as me, she is about 6cm taller than me at 170cm. Her name 'Tyki' is normally a boy's name but when I asked her "Why do you have a boy's name?" she simply said, "I don't know, I didn't choose my name. But if you don't like it, you have to suck it up and live with it!"

I am brought out of my short daydream when I see that there are some girls crowding around Yuki.

"Excuse me." I quickly say to the three students before me and push past the Day Class girls to try and get to Yuki. However, someone else beat me too helping my sister up. I look to see Kaname Kuran. Haruka, Kai and Tyki's older brother and Yuka Kuran, Tyki's older sister.

Kaname's mid-neck length brown hair was matched with his sad dark chocolate brown eyes. His frame that was similar to Haruka's was crouched down as he extended a hand to the fallen Yuki.

Yuka's wavy waist length chocolate brown hair was blowing behind her in the light breeze as she gazed down at Yuki worryingly with her mahogany eyes whilst standing next to Kaname. She held her 152cm supermodel frame, with more grace then a ballerina.

I gave a small smile as I looked at my blushing and clumsy sister try to get up since she felt the glares that she was receiving from the Day Class.

"I-I'm fine Kaname senpai!" Yuki said waving her hands frantically in front of her whilst she and Kaname rose from the ground.

"Please don't be so formal with me. It makes me feel sad and lonely." Kaname said sadly and gently.

"B-but you saved me on that snowy night!" Yuki says stumbling.

Wow, they are having a repeat of my conversation with Haruka, Kai and Tyki. I think amused.

"That was in the past." Yuka says gently. "Let's put the past behind us and focus on the future."

"Even though she is right I will have to break up this conversation before my sister starts to walk around with a target on her back." I say to Kaname, Yuki and Yuka.

"Hello Yuri." Kaname and Yuka greet me.

Kaname and Yuka have always been like the older siblings I have always wanted. Whenever I was hurt or felt vulnerable, they would wrap me up in their protective and comforting embrace where it felt like no one could hurt me. Although my love for them is more like sibling love rather than Yuki's crush on Kaname.

"I do think we should get going." Haruka says before giving me a hug from the back.

"Thank you for this Yuki, Yuri." Haruka says looking at us lovingly "Just don't overwork yourselves." Kaname continues, just as loving.

"It's no problem!" I chirp and bow with a blushing Yuki.

As Kaname reaches out to pat Yuki's head, his hand is roughly snatched away by the pale hand of Zero Kiriyu.

"Leave now. Kuran." Zero says cold and deadly.

"My, my. You scare me, Mr Disciplinary Committee." Kaname says sarcastically.

With one last kind glance at Yuki, and me the Kurans gracefully turned and walked away.

I slowly waved at their backs as they made their way to their classes. But I saw a Day Class girl slowly walk up to Kaname and blushing stuttering before asking "W-will you please accept this Kaname?"

Being the gentleman he was Kaname graciously accepted it. "Thank you." He said and smelt the rose.

I turned around and was faced with Zero lecturing Yuki…_again._

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to the Kurans. But you know the rules right?" He tells Yuki and I.

"Don't worry. We know." She mutters sadly.

That's right. The Night Class isn't just an elite group of beautiful students. I see the rose in Kaname's hand wither away. Yes, the secret that no one can find out about. Is that every single one of them, are "Vampires"

I turn as I hear Zero breathe in deeply about to give the girls his usual lecture and I quickly plug my ears and brace for impact.

Even through my hands I can still hear Zero shout to the Day Class girls "LISTEN UP BRATS! GET THE BLOODY HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS! WHY OH WHY GOD DO _I_ HAVE TO DEAL WITH _YOU_ RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING "KYA" "KYA" "KYA" EVERY GODDAMN DAY!? WHY?!" Which is finished up with his signature glare.

I then see Yuki turn and start to punch Zero with a force that may or may not have taken down Mt Everest.

But yes, our job as prefects is just a cover. Our _real_ job is to act as the Guardians of this school. And to protect the secrets of the Night Class.

Ever since long ago, stretching back into the shadows of history…there has always been conflict between humans and vampires. In this country, only a select number of people remember the past. But…the existence of vampires is still, a terrifying reality. The reason why the students in the Day Class don't know the school's secret is because we deliberately block off all connections between the two classes…theoretically.

"This is ridiculous!" I was broken out of my daydream by Zero who slammed his hands on the Headmaster's desk.

_Oh dear god. Everyone sit down and brace for a whole-lot of complaining Zero. _I think mentally. So that's what I did. I just plunked on the floor and grabbed some snacks from the Headmaster (he was having afternoon tea) and watched the whole event play out.

"How can you _possibly_ expect _just the three of us_ to guard those bunch of bloodsuckers and deal with the screaming idiots?" Zero complains.

"I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night, but thanks for your hard work." Headmaster says, all the while sipping his tea and rocking in his chair.

"So find someone else to help me before the whole thing implodes! She right behind me is worse than useless!" He says pointing at Yuki.

I could see Yuki go into her comeback mode as I saw her raise her fist. I was proved right when she said, "I am _not_ taking that from someone who is late half of the time and _absent_ the rest."

"Impossible." Says the Chairman as he continues to sip his tea.

He then goes on to explain the roles of the guardians and how "we are the only ones he can trust" and "it is a thankless job blah, blah, blah" he finishes it off with "I know that my adorable daughters and loving son wouldn't let me down."

_Wrong move Chairman. _

Zero smashes his table in half and says angrily "You might have taken care of me, but I don't remember ever becoming your son!"

"Always worrying about the small details." The Chairman sighs.

"Hey Yuki, you are more his kid than I am. Don't you have anything to say?" Zero questions Yuki.

"Hmmm. The Night Class seems to be getting on really well with the others. I guess I am just happy to help!" She finishes it off with a smile at a glaring Zero.

_No Yuki! You just doomed us to see a melodramatic Kaien Cross! _I mentally shout.

I tune him out and let the Chairman have his moment and Zero says, "I'm going out on patrol. This nut case is all yours."

"Ehh!? But wait, where is Yuri?" she asks suddenly startled.

"Right here." I say and raise my hand from my spot on the ground.

"You're doing it again. I didn't even know you were in the room." Zero says and Yuki looks on concerned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I quickly say and bow in apology. Yuki smiles and says its ok, but Zero just walks out the door.

_Ok, before I continue there is something you should know. I somehow can unconsciously erase my presence from my environment unless I want to be noticed. I don't know how it works but Tyki and Yuki both tease me saying that it is because I am so transparent. Anyhow, back to Yuki and the Chairman. _

"It's a shame but I do understand why Kiriyuu feels the way he does." The Chairman says finally stepping out of his fantasy moment. "Even among the vampire community there are still evil creatures who prey upon humans. That's why it would be a disaster if the truth about the Night Class ever got out."

"Kaname and Yuka would never do anything like that!" Yuki says as she slams the Chairman's broken desk.

"Neither would Haruka, Kai or Tyki!" I say bringing up the rear.

"You must not forget, that for every dark there is a light, and the vampires in this school are the supposed 'light' in the dark tainted world of the immortals!" I shout, defending my friends.

"That's why it's going to be ok Chairman. Just leave it to us Guardians!" Yuki says as she opens the window and prepares to jump out.

"I'm going!" She says before disappearing out of the window.

The Chairman turns to me and looks at me questioningly. "Aren't you going to join her?" He asks.

"Yeah. But I am going to be the only normal one in this crazy family and take the stairs." I say giving him a wave before I leave through the door.

_I don't have any memories from before I was five. On that snowy night after Haruka, Kai and Tyki rescued me; they took me to the Chairman of this school, which was where I met Yuki who arrived minutes before. And even though I had nothing, the Chairman took Yuki and me in with open arms and raised us as his own. Which was why I had always thought of that night as the night that I was 'born' because these people were the ones who were with me when I first saw the world. So that's why I always believed that although there are bad vampires, vampires and us humans could live together peacefully. _

~The Next Day at Class~

"Cross! Cross!" I hear the teacher yell.

"Good grief nothing wakes that girl up. Ok, what about Kiriyuu?"

"Teacher Kiriyuu is also asleep!" I hear a classmate say.

"The two of them do this all the time! What on earth are they up to?" He asks no one in particular.

_The Day Class teachers don't know either. So Yuki and Zero always get into trouble._ "Detention for both of them!" I wince knowing neither of them would be happy about that.

I raise my hand and volunteer the answer to the question hoping that the teacher would change his mind or at least be more lenient with Zero and Yuki. He wasn't and Yuki wakes up at the word 'detention'.

"Man, not _again._" She complains.

"It is your fault for staying out all night and sleeping in all day." Our friend Sayori says, "That's something only a vampire would do."

Her careless comment made Yuki and I put up our mental shields.

"Y-you don't really believe in vampires do you?" Yuki and I ask simultaneously.

"Of course not" Yori says with a smile.

I breathe out a breath I never knew that I was holding.

"Hey, Yuki, Yori, could you please stay here with me during detention." Yuki begs. "Its just that it sucks having to do it alone with that jerk."

"No way." Yori flat out rejects.

"I'm sorry Yuki. But at least one of us has to be there to defend the Night Class from the horde of fan girls." I apologise.

"Anyhow, I thought that you guys were good friends." Yori says slightly confused.

"As if! Zero is flaky, bad-tempered, and he's always so gloomy it's depressing." She whines.

"Yuki, I _can hear you._" Zero says from behind her.

"And have you noticed the freaky way he's always so serious?" Yori states.

"I am saying it because _I know_ you can hear me." She says whilst pulling a face at him.

"Sometimes I honestly wonder who is the oldest one of the three." I ask out loud as I walk past Zero and pat his head before leaving.

~Later in the Night~

Yuki, Zero and I are standing on the balcony to one of the buildings. Yuki and I are both intently watching the students in the Night Class. But we were focusing more on cough-certain vampires-cough.

"So how are _your heroes_ doing tonight?" Zero asks knowing we were watching the Kurans.

Yuki just blushes and pretends that she was looking out for everything else as well but I just take it in my stride and say, "Why, they are perfectly fine this evening. I never knew that you _cared_ Zero." I say with a smile.

Zero just rolls his eyes at me whilst Yuki says, "I don't think we even need to _be _here tonight. It looks all peaceful and perfectly quiet."

"I know that the Chairman thinks that the members of the Night Class are pacifists but I don't believe it. And there is no way in hell I am going to let my guard down around those bloodsuckers." Zero says determined. "I'm going to go out on patrol." He decides before walking off.

_I am so sorry Zero. I know why you hate vampires so much, but I hope that I can convince you that Haruka, Kaname, Yuka, Tyki, Kai and the others of the Night Class are different. Why don't you let me carry your pain? To share your burden? You know you can trust me. I just wonder why you don't. _

"Geez, it seems that it won't be as peaceful as I thought. Day Class students breaking curfew." She informs me.

I nod my head and together we jump down. Yuki manages to catch hold of a branch, which helps her to break her fall, but I unfortunately am not as lucky, I miss it and end up landing ungracefully on the ground.

"Dang. I never should've followed her example. You know there is a reason to why God invented stairs. It is so that idiots like you won't fall and land on your butts. " I mutter to myself as I got up and dusted my skirt, wincing a bit at my bruised legs and butt.

"Ah well…duty calls." I say and run up just as Yuki asks for the name and class of the girls.

"She is right! It is strictly prohibited for students to be wandering around after dark! Please go back to your dorms!" I say and show them my prefect badge.

"We just came to take photos of the Night Class, what the hell are your problems?" One girl rudely says.

_If only they knew._

"H-hey, are you bleeding?" Yuki asks alarmed.

"You must get back now!" I quickly say as Yuki and I try to usher them back to where they came from.

I hear something rustle in the background and Yuki yells out "Who's there?" and quickly pulls out and extends Artemis as she stands protectively in front of the injured girls and I.

I follow her lead and take out Artemis' twin, my golden staff Apollo. But Akatsuki Kain and Aidou Hanabusa blocked our staffs.

"How scary. But I'd expect nothing less from the daughters of the Chairman." Akatsuki calmly says.

"I guess that I will take that as a compliment." I say and step protectively in front of Yuki while not taking my eyes off of Aidou or Akatsuki.

"I-its Akatsuki Kain and Aidou Hanabusa of the Night Class!" One girl squeals.

"No way!" The other one says.

"We smelt blood and decided to take a look around. You two are really mean Yuki, Yuri." Aidou says as he moves our weapons out of his way and tries to get closer to us. "After all, we came here especially to see you."

He takes in a deep breath and smells the air as a wind blows towards him.

"What a lovely scent. The scent of your blood." I can see that his eyes were about to take on their natural crimson colour and I slowly try to advance on him.

"Aidou, if you dare to lay a finger on either one of them, I swear I will-" Yuki starts whilst the girls in the background were obsessed about how he said that they smelt nice.

"Did you fall earlier?" He questions Yuki as he somehow stepped around me and was now taking one of Yuki's hands. "The scent that I was talking about was your own blood."

I whip my head around to see him grabbing one of Yuki's hands, which she somehow managed to graze. I saw his fangs elongate and in that instance I felt myself disappear from this scene as I dropped my weapon crouched down and grabbed my head as I started to hyperventilate out of fear. That snowy night flashing past my closed eyes.

_No you dummy! You have to protect Yuki you baka!_ Said a voice in my head that wanted me to use this moment of distraction to get Aidou away from my sister. _But this is when vampires are the most dangerous. When they are they predator and we are the prey._ Another voice in my head that was telling me to just stay hidden and don't move, it was the voice of the little girl who screamed 10 years ago on that snowy night. Suddenly I heard a gunshot go off and I start to rock myself back and forth like I used to when I was scared or after I got nightmares when I was younger. To any onlooker I would've looked like I was some sort of mentally deranged teenager but I didn't care. I kept on saying, "Go away. Please go away. The sunshine will take your darkness away." And I repeated it like a mantra until I felt vine like things wrap around me. I scream. I was then once again visible to everyone there. I look around to see that the Day Class Girls, Yuki, Aidou and Akatsuki were not the only ones there. Kaname, Tyki, Kai, Yuka, Zero and Haruka were there as well. But I barely registered any of them as my eyes rested on Haruka I forgot everything and ran to him, wanting to be comforted by the arms that would protect me from everything evil. He gladly accepted me into his embrace and he kept a tight hold on me as he whispered comforting words. I slowly looked up and I could see a _very_ enraged Tyki, Kai, Yuka and Kaname Kuran.

"You _bloody bastard_!" Tyki shouts at Aidou and I could feel the wind pick up speed until it was like a mini hurricane. "I will _kill_ you!" She yells absolutely enraged.

"Oh no you won't." Yuka says deathly calm. "You are going to have to wait in line Tyki." Yuka says as her eyes start to turn crimson.

"I think I get the first hit." Kai says with the most deadly expression that I have ever seen him with.

"P-please stop." I whimper. And as I said it I could feel both Yuka and Tyki calm down. But they were still glaring at Aidou with a glare that would have put Zero in his place.

"I will _personally_ see to it that this idiot is properly punished. Is that ok with you Mr Disciplinary Committee?" Kaname asks with the same deathly calm as Yuka.

I felt someone slowly pry Haruka's arms off me and I immediately wished that I could run back to them but I didn't cause it was Yuki who wrapped me in her arms and gently pet my head like the older sister she was. I silently sobbed into her arms and before I knew it I fell asleep from the exhaustion and trauma.

~Sometime Later~

I slowly wake up in my room. I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes before realising what happened the night before. _Ok, you are going to need to get a grip on your emotions. Haruka, Kaname, Yuki and Tyki aren't always going to be there to protect you. _I sigh to myself. Slowly I walk to the kitchen knowing either Yuki or Zero was going to be there. But I was shocked when I saw Tyki lying asleep on the dinning table. She slowly sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Hey." She says with a warm smile.

I can't help it as silent tears stream down my face and run into her open arms. And she holds me like how an older sister might hold her younger sibling. She soothes me and says "Don't worry, get it out of your system" whilst slowly patting my hair like Yuki did earlier as I silently cry into her uniform making it wet and soaked with my tears. And for the second time that night I fall asleep in the arms of one of my sisters…so much for controlling my emotions and fears…

~A Corridor in The Moon Dorm~

"Will she be ok?" Kaname asks Haruka, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, Tyki is over there with her now. But I wonder whether she will fear vampires now?" Haruka replies with a sad smile.

"Well, she will hate _Aidou_. Not you. You saw the way she ran to you for comfort." Kaname answers.

"But Yuki seems to have grown stronger. Man maybe I _am_ going to loose that bet I made with Yuka 10 years ago." Haruka says as he leans his head against a window and sighs tiredly.

"You know I advised you not to bet with her, but yet you insisted. So don't blame me when you loose." Kaname smirks.

For the first time in a long time, the two brothers had a conversation that was as normal as it could get for vampires. And the two teens couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

~Moon Dorms Living Room~

"Man, I don't think I will be able to live by tablets anymore." Aidou sighs. "Her blood was so delicious. And it was all worth it. But I wonder why Yuri reacted that way? Ah, doesn't matter. But next time I want to try hers!" Aidou says cheerfully.

Just as Aidou said that, Kaname and Haruka walked up to him and they both slapped him across his face.

"Pardon?" They ask simultaneously with all seriousness. Any trace of their light conversation from the corridor gone.

"Sorry." Aidou says guilty, now with two new slash marks across both his cheeks.

"You deserved that Hana-chan." Ryoko said with a knowing look.

There is a secret that is kept from the Day Class students. It is that every student in the Night Class is a vampire. But what I didn't realise that there was also another secret. A secret that I didn't know would be revealed. It was the only secret that I had to keep from Yuki, Kaname, Yuka, Tyki, Kai and Haruka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Hi guys! This is my first go at writing a fanfic and this is actually the first fanfic that I've ever written. If you are confused by anything please put it in a review! I'd love to here your opinions on how I could make this story even better! I don't mind flames since they help me to improve on my writing. I'll stop rambling now so please enjoy the story! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Valentine's Day

The Second Night: 

~Inside the Moon Dorms~

"Ahh, give me a break would you? I was fast asleep." Aidou complains tries to block out the animated chatter of the Day Class girls outside his dorms.

"It's so noisy outside the gates. Must be the Day Class girls. What do they want now?" Aidou frustratingly says as he sits up on his bed.

"Ahh, Akatsuki! The light you stupid idiot!" Aidou yells at his cousin who opens the curtains.

"Whoa, it actually is the Day Class girls. Better get ready to run." Akatsuki sighs. "Oh yeah, today's the day." He remembers.

"What is?" Aidou growls annoyed at being woken up from his sleep with a blanket thrown over him to shield him from the light.

"Valentines Day." Akatsuki smirks.

~Outside the Moon Dorms~

I stand behind and look at the huge mob of fan girls that have already gathered, trying to catch a glimpse of their crushes in the Night Class.

"Dear god. Do any of these poor girls have lives that don't include following the Night Class like a pack of wolves?" I ask Yuki.

"Yeah. I mean, it's still morning. Are they planning to wait here all day for the Night Class?" She responds.

She quickly cuts through the mob and manages to climb on to the wall that separates the Moon Dorm from the fan girls. I follow suit, but I don't climb the wall, my aching butt reminding me of what happened the last time I followed Yuki in one of her stunts.

She blows her whistle and yells at the Day Class girls saying, "Classes are now starting for all Day Class students. Everyone go back to your classrooms."

I look to my side and I could feel my eyebrow twitch as I saw one girl giving her friend a ride on her shoulder as she tries to get their chocolates over the walls.

"Hey! Stop that right now, it is really risky!" I yell with Yuki as I make my way over to them.

Just as I got there, the girl on the top started to loose her balance and slipped off the bottom girl's shoulders. The girl at the bottom tripped over her own feet and landed on some poor, unsuspecting victim…moi.

I looked up and saw that Zero had already caught the other girl and was already giving them his lecture. Yuki was praising him for catching the girl before lecturing him about how 'he started of Valentine's Day as an 'enemy to all of woman-kind'. I just lied from my spot on the floor and cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Oh sorry Yuri!" Yuki says startled before helping me off the floor.

My back felt _really_ sore. _That's what you get for being a human cushion_. I tell myself mentally.

"Let's go and report to the Chairman." I sigh.

~With the Chairman~

"I know that it is Valentine's Day so the school is buzzing with excitement." The Chairman starts with a weird expression, "There is also a chance that _something_ may go wrong which will expose the true identity of the Night Class. For that reason, I expect the three of you to be more diligent than ever! You are after all the school guardians!"

"Yes sir!" Yuki says brimming with enthusiasm.

"You can rely on us! I will make sure that both the Day _and_ Night Class behave!" I salute.

"That's why I say we should just ban this stupid event." Zero sighs tiredly.

"Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to just give them an outlet. Besides my little vampires are just too adorable…such dear creatures. I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans." The Chairman says, all dreamy eyed.

Zero once again slams his hands on the Chairman's already broken desk with a glint in his eye, which would make even the devil turn-tail and run for the hills.

"_Don't praise those vermin in front of my face_ is what Zero is thinking." Yuki says.

The Chairman stands up and then gives his overly dramatic speech about vampires and humans co-existing peacefully and finishes with, "Someday I hope you share the same dream as I do Kiriyuu-san."

Zero looks away and growls, "The past can never be erased."

"And you believe that because you see the vampires as beasts in human form." The Chairman comments.

I look between them nervously and desperately try to think of something to break the tension but then I look to Yuki and I see her idea so we both ended up jumping onto the Chairman's table and we yelled, "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!"

I handed Chairman the chocolate brownies that I'd made the night before whilst Yuki handed him her shoulder massages and Zero his slave pass.

"It's the same thing every year." Zero complains but Yuki turns around and says, "Sue me."

I laughed as I handed Zero his batch of dark chocolates whilst saying, "Don't worry. They're not sweet this time."

"FIRST PERIOD IS STARTING!" Yuki yells panicked as she checked the time on the clock.

I shrieked and ran ahead of them since I forgot to grab my books. And thankfully made it to class on time.

~Last Period of the Day~

I heard Yuki yawn next to me and cheered out, "Last period of the day!" Whilst Yori commented on how everyone was getting restless.

They then started to engage a conversation about why Yori didn't want to make any chocolates for anyone whilst I felt my self, nod off into sleep.

Pretty soon we finished our lessons and we were all soon standing in front of the mob of fan girls who as usual were invading something I treasure dearly. It's called, personal space. I couldn't help but sweat drop as I saw the setting out for the special day. There were booths with the names of the Night Class students intricately carved on top of them. And behind each booth, there were hordes, and I mean _hordes_ of fan girls eagerly waiting to present their idol with their chocolates.

Yuki then started to explain the rules of this fascinating 'race' whilst I just stood there and made sure that all the Night Class were behaving appropriately.

"MINE! THEY'RE ALL MINE!" Yelled an overly enthusiastic Aidou.

"Aidou." A blood-chilling voice said from behind him. Aidou froze and slowly and cautiously turned to Haruka who smiled as he saw me and said in a gentler tone, "Mind your manners. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Haruka-sama." Aidou replied with a sigh of relief.

I stood there and had to block a couple of fans that were _too_ eager to give their chocolates to Kaname. I saw that he finished collecting them and apologised saying that he couldn't carry anymore when I caught sight of Yuki's disappointed look.

I gave Zero a look and he got the idea so when Yuki fell, Zero picked up the box of chocolates that she dropped and threw it to me before I threw mine and Yuki's to Kaname.

"Senpai, the yellow one's mine and the red one's Yuki's!" I shout at Kaname. He smiled at me and said, "Thank you Yuri. Thank you Yuki."

When he turned away I saw Yuki tackle Zero to the ground as she screamed, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! HE PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN WANT IT!"

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO WIMP OUT!" Zero retorted whilst I continued to stare at Kaname. I saw that he discarded all of the chocolates except for Yuki's and mine.

I smiled and nodded to myself in satisfaction before I waved goodbye to them and went on patrol. I sighed as I basked in the calming moonlight and breathed in the peace and tranquillity the night offered. But as usual, peace doesn't last long here and I was interrupted when I felt someone glomp me from behind.

"Yuri, why didn't I get any chocolates?" Tyki whined, "You gave Kaname chocolates but you didn't give _me_ any? How could you?"

I laughed at her childishness and handed her a big yellow cake box.

"Savour it, cause it's really a pain to make." I told her as I handed her a whole cake of brownies.

"Thank you!" She yelled but was more careful now that she had to look after the cake.

"This is for you Kai!" I shout and throw a smaller box of dark chocolates into the shadow of a tree. I saw an elegant hand grab the box out of its flight path and saw Kai step out of the shadows and nodded his thanks.

"My turn?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I turn around and smile broadly as I hand Haruka his box of chocolates.

"Happy Valentines Day!" I chirped and they all laughed at my sudden childishness.


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories

Chapter 3:

~Flashback~

_It was a cold winter's night four years ago. Yuki and I were roasting marshmallows by the fire when the Chairman came home with Zero and explained his situation to us. I had caught a nasty cold and had a sore throat so I didn't say anything. I just stared at him blankly and tried my best to smile despite the terrible fever I had. I ran upstairs to find some clothes whilst Yuki started the bath for him, when I came down he was clean and to my relief he wasn't hurt. I then had an idea and I grabbed a marshmallow and handed it to him so for the whole night Zero and I did nothing but roast marshmallows._

~Present Day~

"Yuri, come on. We've got prefect duties and Yuki has to stay behind for make-up classes." Zero ordered as he snapped me out of my daydream.

"Of course my all powerful and mighty lord." I said in pretence to be a servant. He just rolled his eyes at me as we exited the classroom and started to make our way to the gates. However with a start, we bumped into Kaname and Ruka in the corridors.

"Good day Kiriyuu, Yuri." He greeted with a polite smile.

"Kaname-senpai." I chirped back whilst Zero just growled.

"Yuki isn't with you today?" He asked as he looked around.

"Make-up classes." I answer simply.

We continue to walk forwards before Kaname turns around and asks Zero, "Kiriyuu, how are you feeling?"

I feel as if someone sucked all the breath out of my lungs and I rushed forward and stand protectively in front of Zero.

"Relax Yuri. There's no need for that. Take care now, Kiriyuu." Kaname smiles calmly before he proceeded to continue to his destination.

Zero and I continue onto our destination before I felt him stumble slightly.

"Zero?" I asked concerned and he just waves his hand dismissively in front of my face. I sigh as I grab one of his arms to help steady him before we heard a rustle from the trees nearby. I extended Apollo whilst Zero got out Bloody Rose.

"What do you want Night Class?" Zero asked before he pointed Bloody Rose at Ruka's neck.

"Why is Kaname-sama so interested in this human?" She growled despite having Bloody Rose at point-blank range.

I saw Akatsuki step forward and I held Apollo out in a defensive stance.

"If you dare to take another step you may find that you no longer have any feet to step with." I warn in a deadly tone, "I respect you guys and all, but if _any_ of you decide to take any form of action against Zero, it is my job to intervene. There'll be a _lot_ of paperwork but oh well."

Despite my warning Akatsuki takes another step forward and grabs Apollo and tries to act as a peacemaker before Zero grabs him and flips him over.

"So not cool." Shiki and Rima deadpan.

"So the reason as to why you all ganged-up against us is because of Kaname?" Zero questioned, not expecting an answer.

I shook my head disappointed and sighed; "I thought he taught you better than this."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Bring it on." Zero growled before the sound an annoyingly familiar whistle came blaring through our ears, accompanied by annoyingly familiar voice.

"FIGHTING IS NOT PERMITTED! IT'S WRITTEN IN THE STUDENT HAND BOOK!" Yuki yelled as she landed next to me and Zero.

I turned to her and said, "Yuki, hardly _any_ of us actually read that 500 page book of rambling." I sigh.

"Well, regardless of whatever it is it still is forbidden!" Yuki yelled and started to ramble about her job and what not. I merely sighed and left the scene of the crime and went back into the main building. I knew I had to report back to the Chairman and so I just stormed into his office, but I didn't realise that Kaname was in there and he was abruptly cut off at my sudden entrance. Reading the atmosphere in the room I immediately understood what was going on and I walked up to Kaname and (oh dear, the world's going to end) actually growled at him, Kaname, one of the few people that I know and trust completely.

"Don't you even _think_ about it. Zero isn't going _anywhere._" I growled as I slam my hands on the table. Kaname looked shocked that I knew about Zero and he looked like he was trying to calm me down and explain himself before he looked up in shock.

"What's wrong Kaname?" Chairman asked.

"He smells blood." I answer, recognising that look in his eyes as I run after him, to the scent of blood.

Together we ran up the stairs and what I saw seemed to chill the air around me. Zero was standing there with blood trickling down his mouth whilst Yuki was holding her neck and trying to stop the river of blood.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Kaname asked as he placed himself in front of Yuki and me.

"So you've finally fallen to the bloodlust of beasts, Zero Kiriyuu." Kaname growled at him. I recognised the look of fear in Yuki's eyes as she ran forwards to place herself between Zero and Kaname.

"Please, don't kill him Kaname!" She begged before falling unconscious in Zero's arms.

"Your thirst must've been insatiable, to drain her to the point where she can't even stand." Kaname said as he snatched Yuki away, "Yuki's blood. Was it _really_ that delicious?"

"Leave him _alone_ Kaname." I growled as I stepped in front of Zero. I saw the Chairman come running up to us and quickly touched Zero's hand, making the both of us disappear.

I saw Kaname carry a confused Yuki back to the infirmary whilst I took Zero and silently clicked my fingers so that the Chairman knew that I would look after him.

We walked back to his dorm and I then made us visible again and grabbed a damp towel from his toilet and started to wipe off the blood.

"Do you hate me now?" He whispered, his eyes downcast.

"No, I don't hate _you._ I hate Shizuka for doing this _to_ you." I reply honestly. I then grab some sleeping pills and made him take them before I headed to the infirmary. I met up with the Chairman and we entered where Kaname was talking to Yuki.

"Could you please head back to your classes now? The Night Class are getting restless with the smell of blood in the air." The Chairman told Kaname as we walked in.

"I'm sorry that we've hidden this from you for so long Yuki. You have every right to be shocked and angry, especially since this is the way it turned out." I heard the Chairman say as I looked around for the Band-Aid.

"It's not his fault." I whisper under my breath but the Chairman and Yuki heard it anyways.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked confused, "Yuri, he's a _vampire._ He could turn around and attack you any moment."

I looked at her shocked, "Yuki, when did you betray your friends? Since when were you the type to do that?" I asked.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WHOLE STORY!" I yelled and stormed out of the infirmary but I whirled behind and I _had_ to add just a _little_ bit more salt to the wound.

"Yuki, if you _really_ were his friend, then you'd know that Zero would never intentionally hurt you. And that if he did, he'd probably kill himself before it happened again. And as for _"he could turn around and attack us any moment"_ I hope you realise that if he _really_ wanted to hurt us, he's had 3 years to try and do so." I whispered. I hated this. I hated how I felt as if everything was slipping through my fingers like fine silk. And the more I tried to hold onto it, the quicker it slipped through. So, being the coward that I am, I did the only thing that made sense to me. I turned, and Iran. I just ran for who knows how long before I finally came running back into my room at the Chairman's mansion.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me before I stepped into the shower with my clothes on and turned it up, full blast. I sighed and shivered a bit as I felt the cold water calm me down.

After a couple of hours in there I started to see blood, then I saw a young girl strapped in chains with blood, swirling all around her. She looked up to me and smiled eerily saying, "Have I finally caught your attention? Yuriko."

I stumbled out of the shower and crawled to the door. On my way there I saw my reflection in the mirror. My originally shoulder-length ruler straight brown hair was now up to my knees in slight waves and my originally sun-kissed tanned skin was now as pale as the moon. But what was the most shocking were my eyes. My originally chocolate-brown eyes were now coloured a deep scarlet red. I slammed my hand on top of my mouth to block the scream that was about to emerge and instead settled for taking deep calming breaths.

_'__Ok, go get changed and sleep. You're probably just delusional after what happened yesterday.'_ I told myself. Slowly, I walked back to the room, changed into a set of pyjamas and just fell asleep.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up feeling refreshed and energised as I stretched my arms and yawned the sleep off. _'Man, this shirt is getting too small for me.'_ I thought as I walked into the bathroom and I was grabbing my toothbrush before I saw the reflection in the mirror and dropped my toothbrush. I hadn't changed at all! And if anything, I seemed to have grown slightly taller.

"No way am I even _thinking_ of setting foot in classes today." I thought to myself as I ran back to my bed. Terrified, I jumped in and wrapped the blankets in a cocoon around me and clamped my eyes shut as I willed the sun to set so I could see the Chairman or Haruka.

~The Moon Dorms~

"What were you _thinking_? Or were you even thinking?!" Haruka roared as he slammed his hands down onto Kaname's study desk.

"How could you just let her _waltz out_ of that scene?! You _know_ what happens when Yuki gets bitten!" He continued as he ran a hand through his tousled brown hair.

"She didn't _waltz_ Haruka... She _vanished_." Kaname sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thin fingers.

"I believed that Zero was a more serious matter at the time. Besides, we don't even know if Juuri managed to get to that part of the seal." Kaname replied calmly as he saw Yuki run into Zero's dorm to stop him from killing himself.

"And yet you still let her leave as if all was well? Kaname, even though it's a small chance, it's still a _chance._ And I don't want her to be alone when it happens." Haruka said before he walked to the door, "I'm going to look for her. I suggest you come too."

Kaname nodded and together the two purebloods left Kaname's study, picking up Tyki and Kai on the way.

~Yuri's Room~

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was already dark. I sighed and looked at myself once again and saw that my hair was still ridiculously long and my skin a beautiful pale colour.

"Yuri, can we come in?" A voice said from the door.

_Haruka._ I though as I flew to the door and slammed it open.

As I stood there, panting from the slight flurry of movements I just did and from anxiety and stress, I saw Haruka's eyes widen in shock and as I looked around I saw Kaname's eyes widen as well along with Kai whilst Tyki just stood there grinning like a kid on Christmas. I focused my attention back on Haruka as I ran up and hugged him. He quickly embraced me and I felt his body seem to shake a bit. Frightened, I quietly asked, "What's happening to me?"

He slowly loosened his arms around me so that he was holding me arm's length away and he slowly sat both of us down on the floor.

"Yuri, I'm sorry but I need you to answer my questions as truthfully and as quickly as possible ok? We don't have much time." He said in a voice that one would use to calm a wild beast.

I merely nodded and he started to throw me a barrage of questions. All of them I answered honestly and truthfully.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday night."

"Did you see any blood?"

"Yes, in the shower."

"Did you see a pair of mismatched eyes staring at you?"

"No, I just saw a small girl in chains."

"Did your head hurt?"

"No."

"Ok, lastly do you want to be a vampire?"

I was on autopilot and was asking all of the questions literally the second they left his mouth yet this question seemed to faze me a bit. But in the end I answered "Yes." As I thought of all those times I longed to be able to be equal with him.

At that answer he let out a sigh of relief and looked at me and smiled one of his most genuine smiles since I first saw him. In that instant he grabbed me in a loving hug and soon we were outside in a nearby forest that surrounded Cross Academy. We were on the bank of a lake with the calm moon and bright stars above us.

"Where are we?" I asked him as I looked around in wonder.

"I promise I'll explain everything to you very soon." He smiled before he enveloped me once more in his embrace and gently buried his fangs into my neck. My eyes widened in shock as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

_I was in a deep underground living room. I was reading a manga with Tyki next to me whilst Yuka and Yuki were playing with their toys. I heard some voices outside the door and Yuki, Yuka, Tyki and I all rushed to it as we heard the voices of three boys come in. _

_"__Nii-san! (big brother) Welcome home!" I yelled as I tackled Haruka so hard that he fell down to the floor. _

_"__Yuri, your cold will get even worse if you hug me when I'm cold." He scolded with a smile. _

_I pouted and whined, "But then why am I the only one that gets sick? Why don't Yuka, Yuki and Tyki nee-chan (big sister) get sick?" _

_"__Because we're your nee-chan's." Tyki said whilst sticking her tongue out at me. _

_"__No way! Does that mean that I'll forever be sick?" I asked kaa-san (mum) and tou-san (dad). _

_"__Neh, I don't think so. Is that true Haruka?" Juuri asked tou-san. _

_"__I don't think so. And Tyki, stop telling Yuri that you're her nee-chan. Just because you're taller doesn't mean you're older." Tou-san scolded with a laugh. _

_Tyki just pouted whilst I stuck my tongue out at her. I then started to feel a sneeze come along and Juuri stood up in alarm and turned to Haruka and just yelled his name whilst he nodded and ran out the door. _

_"__Nii-san." I sniffled before I saw Kaname and Kai hide Tyki, Yuka and Yuki behind a couch and I sneezed a soft quiet one but I was launched through several walls. _

_I landed with an 'oomph' as I felt someone catch my small tiny body. I turned around and saw tou-san smile at me whilst he bent his knees to absorb the impact of crashing against the next wall. However instead of flying through it like I'd thought, tou-san simply launched us back to where we originally were. _

_"__And that's a new record of 5 walls. Good job Yuri! You're getting better! Admittedly it's only a decrease of one wall a day but still!" Juri complemented as she picked me up from Haruka's arms and sat on the couch with me on her lap. _

_"__Kaa-san, why is Yuri-san so scary when she sneezes?" Asked a curious Yuki from behind the couch. _

_"__That's because all purebloods that are scary when they're healthy are even scarier when they're sick!" Juri answered with a smile. _

_"__So if kaa-san got sick, does that mean that the house would be completely destroyed?" I asked with childlike curiosity._

_That sent everyone laughing and I just looked around confused at what was so funny. _

_"__Why am I always left out?" I whined as I chucked a mini tantrum. _

_"__Don't worry. Yuki will make sure that you aren't left out!" Yuki said as she came forward and pat my head. _

_"__And Yuri will make sure nee-chan is always safe and happy!" I shouted in reply. _

_They all laughed at my child-like seriousness and pretty soon we were all confessing to each other, Kaname was saying how he won't let tou-san beat him in chess, Haruka was saying that he won't let Tyki win in a manga reading competition, Yuka made a bet with Haruka that Yuki will be more destructive than me and it went on like that until we all grew sleepy. So we all climbed into Haruka and Juri's ultra-big king sized bed (since Haruka, Kaname and Kai were abnormally tall for 7-8 year olds) and fell into a deep slumber._

"Yuri. Yuri. Yuri. Wake up." A calm voice said from above me.

I slowly felt my eyes flutter open to see the happy, smiling face of Haruka.

"Nii-san." I said, the word feeling familiar on my tongue.

"Hai." He responded with a bright smile, "Yes, that's me Yuri."

I couldn't help the tears that were pooling on the edge of my eyes as I ran and tackled him to the ground.

"Welcome home." I whispered in between sobs.

"Let's go before you catch _another_ cold." He whispered as he pat my head and hugged me back. I felt the world spin around me and I soon ended up back in my dorm.

"Nee-chan!" I yelled as I let go of Haruka and bear-hugged an unsuspecting Yuka and Tyki.

"You remember?" They ask.

To overwhelmed for words, I just nod and tighten my hug on them, enjoying the feeling of hugging my sisters once again.

"I always feel left-out. I think I know what you used to feel like last time." Kaname whispered and I turned around and saw him smiling, laughter in his eyes.

"What about me?" Kai added and for once I saw him smile.

"Kaname nii-san! Kai nii-san!" I yell and tackle them both down simultaneously.

"Well, it's _our_ turn to say this _you._" Haruka said before all the boys greeted, "Welcome home. Imouto."

~The Next Day in the Moon Dorms~

"Hey Haruka, Kaname. Will I be transferred to the Night Class now?" I ask as I look out of Kaname's study.

"Of course. You will be a proper Night Class member but you will still remain in the Day Class." Kaname answered.

"I'm confused. How can I be in the Night Class _and_ the Day Class? Isn't there the _'strict no messing with the other Class_' thing?" I asked them.

"Well, you'll spend a majority of the time in the Day Class until it's Yuki's turn to remember but you can also now attend the Night Class." Haruka replied in a happy voice that could make Ichijo's sound like a complaining Zero.

I laughed at Haruka's newfound happiness and I went over to hug him before Kaname wordlessly stood up and ran out of the room. Haruka and I followed suit but Haruka told me to remain at the top of the stairs and in the shadows since the Night Class didn't know of my true identity. I looked down and saw Kaname stop Yuki's hand from slapping Aidou and instead slapped him himself.

"Who wants to do that sort of thing?" Kaname demanded with a cold look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama. I was to impudent." Aidou apologised whilst kneeling on one leg.

"You get a warning now Aidou, but if you ever try that sort of thing again, there will be consequences." Haruka warned as he un-froze Yuki's leg.

"I understand Haruka-sama." Aidou said.

"Leave." Kaname ordered.

I sucked in a breath and quickly disappeared from my surroundings as I felt Aidou stand a hair's breadth away from me. He looked straight at me curiously but at the same time seemed to look _past_ me and then once satisfied that there was no one there, he left to go to his room. I sighed and re-appeared before I slipped back into the shadows as I saw Zero come into the dorms to take Yuki back. I had this sudden fear grip my heart, as if it was someone trying to steal her from us again but it was gone the minute she left and I slowly walked down and hugged Kaname.

"Don't worry nii-san! Yuki will be fine. I'll remain in the Day Class to uphold my promise to kaa-san. Even though it's slightly different from what she anticipated." I comforted Kaname.

"Thank you Yuri. And I'm sorry for stealing her away from you Haruka. But that plan will have to wait a little longer." Kaname said mysteriously.

**Yay! Chapter 3's up! Sorry for the wait guys, hopefully this chapter made it up. Oh, and I also apologise if the names and all are a bit confusing. If you need any clarification then just let me know, k? And if you're wondering what Yuri's promise to Juri is... well, some of you may have figured it out, who knows? We'll just have to wait and see! :P  
>~Love, Tanya<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Crashing Ichijo's Birthday

Chapter 4:

I sighed as I left the Chairman's office. He obviously knew about this so it didn't surprise me that he already had all my applications filled out so that I could attend the Night Class. The only thing that bothered me was simply, _'How do I tell Yuki and Zero?'_ I obviously wasn't about to tell Yuki that _she_ was a pureblood vampire but I was just at a lost on what to do. The Chairman had given me a week off and said that I should try and get used to my new life. That and the fact that I would be _properly_ introduced to the Night Class tonight at Ichijo's birthday _'Way to crash a party.'_ I thought humourlessly. I sighed (I've been doing that _a lot_ lately) and slapped my cheeks, rejuvenated and shouted, "I'LL HAVE A MANGA READING COMPETITION WITH TYKI AND ICHIJO!" (Ichijo already knew about me being a vampire. He was the one who said that we should introduce me to the Night Class tonight at his birthday). And I raced to the Night Dorm, dragging Tyki with me to Ichijo and Senri's room.

"ICHIJO! WE DEMAND A MANGA READING CONTEST!" Tyki and I shout as we barged through Ichijo's room, waking up a very tired Senri.

"At this un-godly hour of the day? How is it that you guys are even up?" Shiki asked as he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Adrenaline, stress and a _whole_ lot of caffeine." I reply with a smile and two thumbs up.

"Ok, but you have to be out by 5. I want you two to look pretty for tonight!" Ichijo chirped as he sat bolt upright in hi bed at the word 'manga'.

Tyki rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly, "We don't need _3 hours_ to prepare Takuma!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just start already." I said with impatience as we all crowded in front of Ichijo's _huge_ collection of manga.

"I'm planning on working my way through One Piece, and hopefully I'll come out the other end _in_ one piece." I said and I mentally laughed at my own little joke.

"Good luck with that." Tyki snorted and so we started…

~Ichijo's Party~

"Are you _sure_ that this dress isn't to short?" I asked Tyki and Yuka for what must've been the millionth time.

"Yuri, the dress goes up to your _ankles_!" Yuka sighed exasperated. I sighed and nodded it's just that this was a _very_ flowy amethyst coloured dress. There was a belt around the middle to give it some shape but I still couldn't help but feel like I was showing too much skin since the silk was just so _thin_.

"Yuri, can I come in?" I heard Haruka ask from outside the door.

"NO! WAIT OUTSIDE FOR A FEW MORE MINUTES FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU CAN LET YOUR MOUTH DROP TO THE FLOOR _AFTER_ WE MAKE SURE THAT HER HAIR IS PERFECT! BESIDES, YOU HAVE THE REST OF ETERNITY TO ENJOY SEEING HER DRESSED UP AS A DOLL! A FEW MORE MINUTES WON'T KILL ANYONE!" Yuka and Tyki shouted as they rushed over and barricaded the door.

"For some reason I feel as if I'm part of the French Revolution." I sweat dropped.

"Well, you're part of the revolution called, _'Making Haruka Nii-san's Eyes Widen and His Jaw Drop to the Floor'_ Since he's _too_ proper." Yuka said as she waved a hand disapprovingly.

I sighed, I was eager to go out and see Haruka again. It didn't really matter _what_ I was wearing, I could've been in rags for all I cared.

"Just leave my hair. It's been through enough tormenting for one day." I said as I referred to when Tyki was _so_ excited at getting free-reign on what to do with my hair.

I yanked open the door and there stood Haruka, looking all fine and classy in a smart-casual black suit. He turned to me and smiled before gently taking my hand and whispering to me, "I won't show you how shocked I am so that Yuka and Tyki will get _more_ chances to dress you up."

I looked at him and mock whispered, "Why Haruka, I am shocked by your betrayal!"

We laughed and he guided me to stand behind the entrance to the party whilst I kept fiddling with my dress.

"You'll be fine. It's not as if you're being introduced to the council." He reassured as he wrapped me in for a quick hug.

"Sure feels like it." I grumble.

"Trust me, if you were being introduced to the Council I'd have at least 6 purebloods standing at attention." He joked before he sighed and looked me straight in the eye, for once I was _nearly_ of equal height as him since Yuka and Tyki got me a pair of heels that seemed to be as tall as the Eiffel Tower.

"Ready?" He asked.

Too nervous to speak I just nodded before he leaned in and whispered to me, "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." And with that, he grabbed my hand and led me out of the shadows and into the view of all who were there.

I heard a brief conversation about Level E's, but when Haruka and I stepped out all the talking immediately silenced and we were left standing there against a crowd of confused eyes.

"May I introduce to you my younger sister and fiancé Kuran Yuriko." Haruka announced in a loud, proud voice.

I looked around and with a kind smile nodded my head and said in a clear voice, "Pleased to meet you. Now, carry on. Don't let our presence bother you."

I turned back to Haruka and even though he had a calm, emotionless mask on his eyes told me that I had executed the introduction perfectly. Arm-in-arm, we turned to where Kaname was talking to Ichijo about Level E's.

"Kaname, I could follow Senri and Takuma next time if you wished. It would be good for me to get some experience on this matter." I smiled at him as he sat on the couch with a figure next to him.

Haruka and I moved so we were sitting opposite of Kaname and it was then I saw who the figure was.

"Yuri?" A shocked voice tentatively asked.

I slowly turned and barely registered the shocked look on Yuki's face and I immediately mouthed, 'later' to her. Thankfully she understood and suppressed her curiosity. Whilst I tried to supress an incredibly un-pureblood snort of laughter that was about to escape my lips from her expression.

"Yuki, does your wound hurt?" Kaname asked as he examined a wound on Yuki's arm.

I subconsciously touched my arm and I could feel the pain that she must've felt when she got it, it was brief but it stung a lot. And it continued to do so until Kaname healed it.

"Hunting Level E vampire is a hunter's job Kuran." Zero growled at Kaname. It seemed like he hadn't registered who I was, unlike Yuki.

"Then why didn't you kill it Kiriyuu? Is it because you might've felt sympathy for it?" Kaname asked.

At that moment, several things happened at once. The first was that Zero drew out Bloody Rose and pointed it at Kaname whilst he drew a smaller gun and pointed it at Haruka. The second was that Seiren had her nails sharpened and pointing threateningly at Zero's neck. The third was that I had golden chains wrapped around the arms of Seiren and Zero whilst I stood protectively in front of Yuki.

"That's enough." I commanded and hesitantly, they both lowered down their weapons. In response to that, I felt my golden chains slowly shimmer before they gracefully disappeared into thin air before I sat back down in my seat.

"That bastard Kiriyuu. He dares to point a gun at Kaname and Haruka? Ripping him to shreds won't satisfy my anger." Aidou growled as he balled his hands up into fists.

"Relax Hana-chan. You really can't do anything." Ryoko said as she comfortingly pat his hand.

"I'll try my best to restrain it. I don't want to break the treaty with the Chairman." He answered as he calmed down slightly.

"But don't forget, that it's only because of Kaname and Haruka-sama that we gathered here." Aidou continued.

"Kaname senpai is a pureblood?" Yuki questioned out loud.

"You look like it's the first time you've heard of it." Kaname said slowly.

Yuki then turned to face me and said, "Does that mean that Yuri is one to?"

At my name I saw Zero whirl around to face me, and it seemed like he _finally_ connected the pieces.

"Yuriko?" He asked and I looked at him and smiled as I saw him tighten his fists in anger.

I stood up and looked at Yuki before explaining, "I'm the proud daughter of Haruka and Juri Kuran. The younger sister of Haruka, Kaname, Kai, and Yuka Kuran, older twin sister of Tyki Kuran, the fiancé of Haruka and also the current Queen of the vampire world."

Yuki just looked at me shocked and Kaname asked the question that I was too scared to ask. He asked her, "Are you scared of us now Yuki?"

She looked at us and admitted, "I've honestly always been a bit scared of Kaname and Haruka-senpai. And I am still a bit…" She trailed of.

"My, such a serious atmosphere. Everyone, don't forget that it's my birthday!~" Ichigo cheered and we all went back to a slightly festive mood. I stood up and walked towards Ichijo, slightly depressed that Yuki was now afraid of me.

"Ichijo, this is the first book in a series which I found rather interesting." I smiled as I handed him a manga that I had carefully wrapped.

"Thank you so much!" Ichijo cheered and gave me a hug, excited that he had another manga to add to his collection.

I smiled and gently pat his back at his child-like excitement before he turned to cut the cake.

"Are you sure you can finish all of that?" Shiki asked as he appeared next to Ichijo and I.

"You're going to get type 2 diabetes." I backed up.

"Well, you guys can help me right?" He asked.

I smiled, "I'll try, but I suggest you get Tyki to help you. I'm not that fond of cakes with icing on them."

Shiki then grabbed the knife and _"accidentally"_ cut Ichijo's finger.

"Oops." He said before he licked off Ichijo's blood.

I then saw Zero leave and I wordlessly followed after him.

"Zero!" I heard Yuki shout behind me. I raced ahead of her using my new found speed to quickly catch up to Zero.

I saw him kneeling there at the side of a fountain clawing at his throat. He turned and looked at me with a tortured look in his eyes and he spat out, "What did I ever do to you? I can't believe I told _you_ my darkest secret! I told _you_. Where's my sister? GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" he yelled before he started to vomit a fountain of blood.

"Zero!" Yuki shouted and I stayed where I was. It killed me to not be able to rush over and help him but I knew that I was no longer the girl he saw as an innocent little sister. I was a beast that had consumed his treasured sister. Yuki stopped to briefly look at me and I motioned to Zero.

"Help him." I whispered as I turned around to hide my blood-red eyes.

Yuki nodded and ran up to Zero and I tried to calm down by taking in deep breaths. _'Haruka. Help me Haruka.' _I thought as I started to run away from the scene. Just as I was about to I heard a splash and I saw Yuki and Zero had fallen into the fountain. I was momentarily stunned and I had a bad feeling, but they could swim so why was I worried?

I found my answer when I saw a vampire hunter rush up and point a gun at them. Time froze as I felt my body acted on it's own and placed itself in front of Yuki and Zero, using my body as a shield before he pulled the trigger. I felt something like electricity rip through me as I bit my lips to stop myself from screaming. I felt a white-hot knife being dragged through my stomach and I knew that the bullet went all the way through, giving me an extra belly button.

I looked up and saw the familiar face of an old friend.

"Hi to you too. Yagari-sensei." I growled before I slowly stood back up, willing my legs to work and ignoring the feeling like I had just been killed.

I turned around and saw that the bullet had grazed Zero too and he now collapsed onto Yuki's arms.

"Even if it was a light brush, the pain is humongous isn't it Zero? It's a wonder as to how Yu-chan here is still standing." Yagari commented as if _enjoying_ Zero's pain.

Yagari knocked me aside and once again pointed a gun at Zero, except this time Yuki placed herself between her and the gun.

The promise I made with Yuki long ago flashed in my mind and I tiredly summoned my chains and snatched away Yagari's gun before the Chairman came running up.

"WHY DOES IT LEAD TO THIS? THAT'S WHY I SAY I HATE VAMPIRE HUNTERS!" Chairman shouts as he knocked Yagari away from the fountain and dragged Yuki and Zero up.

I stood up and then walked over to Yagari before I smirked at him and snatched his hat.

"I win." I smirk before I felt the adrenaline leaving me, and with it my strength and ability to stand.

I fell back into Zero's arms and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I guess I win Zero. You owe me a chocolate-fudge cake." I chirp before I drift off into unconsciousness.

**Ok, sorry about that random fudge-cake thing at the end... What do you think? How does Yuri know Yagari? How is she even ****_alive_****!? Well, I'm not telling~ :P You'll just have to wait to find out. **

**P.S. Sorry for this ****_really_**** short chapter, but this was all that was in it. I am trying to base my story as closely to the original Vampire Knight plot thing so yeah... Anyhow, review? And please let me know on whether or not I need to do a profile for each character if it gets too confusing. Chiao! **

**-Love, Tanya**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hello, Yagari

Chapter 5

_~A Memory From Before Ichijo's Party~_

_~Chairman's Office~ _

"_No. Absolutely __**not!**__" I yelled, horrified that the Chairman was even __**considering**__ something like this. _

"_Yuri, I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice. We don't want Kiriyuu to destroy the peace that we've worked s hard to build." Chairman started, trying to reason with me. _

"_And personally, I think the Night Class uniform looks better on him. No?" He asks, waving the Night Class uniform around like a flag. _

"_It is cruel. HOW DO YOU THINK HE'S GONNA REACT!?" I shouted as I grabbed his arm and stopped him from waving that dreaded white-piece of fabric. (If the situation weren't so serious it would've been funny. The Chairman looked like he was waving a white flag to surrender) _

"_Let's go talk to the Chairman about this." I heard Yuki's murmured voice from outside the door. _

_**Snap. I'm not supposed to be here.**__ I panicked mentally just as the door opened to reveal an energetic Yuki, dragging a deflated Zero. _

"_Good morning! You two have come at the right time! Check out this Night Class uniform that I had made for Kiriyuu!" The Chairman shouted, as if that was the best thing on earth. _

_SLAP!_

"_I'm leaving." Zero said after he slapped the Chairman and he turned to head for the door. _

"_Wait, Zero!" Yuki yelled as she grabbed a hold of Zero's wrist whilst yelling to the Chairman about stepping on landmines. _

"_You look like you've recovered." The Chairman suddenly sighed, "Anyway, Yuki, you had something to say?" _

"_Yes. I know Zero can never be as he was before. But I will __**never**__ let him go to the Night Class." She told the Chairman, determined and defiant. _

"_You see, that's where we differ." I said suddenly, getting up from my seat on the chair. _

_Yuki gasped and asked, "How long have you been here?" _

"_Long enough me to realise that you still __**haven't**__ realised that if he __**wanted**__ to hurt you, he could've done it 3 years ago… But I __**do**__ agree that you shouldn't move Mr Kiriyuu to the Night Class." I told the Chairman in a businesslike voice. _

_In my mind I was slapping myself for calling Zero Mr Kiriyuu but I figured that was how he'd prefer it. And it would be easier for the both of us anyways… Seeing as it'd be __**extremely**__ unlikely that we'll ever have a civilised conversation again. _

"_You need another Guardian. Yuki won't be able to cope with the Day Class girls alone." I told the Chairman, knowing I'd struck a vital cord. _

"_Yeah, I suppose you're right." The Chairman sighed, defeated. _

"_Yuki, come and put on this bracelet." The Chairman said as he held out a silver bracelet to Yuki. _

"_Kiriyuu cut your finger." The Chairman told Zero but seeing his confused face, he elaborated, "I need your blood." _

_Knowing where this was going, my eyes widened and I furiously turned to the Chairman and nearly shouted, "Are you crazy!? Who gave you permission to do that!? Do they even know what they're doing!?" _

_But I was too late as he dragged Yuki's wrist and Zero's finger closer together, and the blood dripped onto the centre of the bracelet, which contained the Vampire Association's crest. _

"_What-" Yuki started. _

"_Just happened?" Zero finished. _

"_This is the secret method used by the ancient vampire hunters. The secret method of "taming vampires"." The Chairman explained. _

"_Before they realised that vampires aren't animals… And that you can't __**tame**__ a vampire…" I mumbled. _

_But they ignored me and the Chairman went on to show them what would happen if Yuki's bracelet touched Zero's tattoo. Which resulted in Zero lying on the floor with imaginary daggers pinning him to the ground. At the sight of seeing him so helpless, an image entered my mind, which was accompanied by a dull throbbing… As if someone was spooning around in my head. The image was gone too quickly for me to properly grasp it, but one thing was certain, this was a sense of déjà vu… _

"_ZERO!" Yuki shouted, shocked and worried that she accidentally killed him. _

"_Calm down Yuki. It only immobilizes him." The Chairman comforted. _

"_If Kiriyuu ever looses control and tries to bite someone, you must let that bracelet touch the tattoo on his neck. No matter what." The Chairman instructed. _

"_I thought this tattoo was supposed to enable the human to control their vampire side?" Zero asked from the ground. _

"_Yes. But even though it can't prevent it completely it can still help you suppress it. That's why I didn't tell you about this method earlier but…unfortunately your vampire side has now been completely awoken well, we can't go back now…" The Chairman sighed. _

"_Listen to me. To protect yourself and to protect the order here at Cross Academy it is absolutely __**essential**__ that you do not let your identity as a vampire be known to they Day __**or**__ Night Class." The Chairman ordered, "That is the one condition you must fulfil to remain in the Day Class." _

"_As long as you don't forcefully resist, you'll be able to go back to classes again Mr Kiriyuu." I told him. _

"_Sorry, I really didn't want it to come to this but-" The Chairman started. _

"_It's fine… It's alright like this…" Zero said airily. _

"_Well, if you are ever in dire need of blood, you can always suck on mine." The Chairman offered, pulling down this collar. _

_WHACK! _

"_I FEEL LIKE I AM BEING SEXUALLY HARRASSED! IT'S FINE AS LONG AS THERE ARE BLOOD TABLETS!" Zero yelled angrily. _

"_Oh, there's also another way you can get your blood." The Chairman suddenly said. _

"_Another way?" Zero and Yuki ask, confused. _

"_Yuriko, would you like to explain?" The Chairman asked, signalling that it is my turn to talk. _

_I sighed as I stood up and turned to face them, "As an agreement between the Kurans and the Chairman, we have decided that we will give you a small vial of emergency blood. Not only will it help sedate your thirst in an emergency but because it is the blood of a Kuran it will also help slow your fall to Level E."_

_I handed Zero a small, glass vial, which was strung on a black-rope necklace and in the vial, was some crystal red blood._

_Zero snatched it from me and crushed the vial, and made the blood drip from his hand and onto the floor. _

"_I don't need your help, especially if it comes in the form of your blood." He growled at me. _

"_Come on Yuki. Let's go." He growled, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the Chairman's study and slamming the door behind them. _

"_Yuri, are you ok?" The Chairman asked worriedly. _

"_Chairman… Can I ask you of a favour?" I said with my back to him. _

"_Of course, anything for my lovely daughter!" He chirped happily. _

"_Allow me to return to the Day Class." _

~Back At The Fountain~

I slowly felt my eyes flutter open and I realised I was on a couch at the Chairman's office. But my head was propped on someone's lap.

"YURI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? OH, THANK GOD YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" The Chairman shouted as he came racing towards me.

"Don't shout. It hurts her head." I heard Haruka's calm, soothing voice say.

It was then that I realised that I was lying on Haruka's lap.

"Thanks for looking after me Haruka." I sighed whilst I slowly sat up.

"Hey, it healed!" I yelled triumphantly as I realised that my stomach had stopped bleeding and the wound closed up, leaving nothing but a pink-ish lily flower like imprint on my skin. But I knew the scar wouldn't fade. The scars, which came from wounds inflicted by hunter's weapons never, did.

I then felt this extreme wave of helplessness wash over me. The feeling was so strong that I felt as if I was about to black-out again.

I closed my eyes and I saw the image of Yagari sensei about to enter the classrooms. But I felt my hand quickly pull on his sleeve to stop his entrance.

"Zero wasn't at school today and Chairman Cross isn't here either. So, what did you do to Zero?"

I felt the words slip out of my mouth accusingly but also without permission, as if someone else was saying them.

"We isolated him of course. Though I doubt that the useless man's daughter would even know what that means." Yagari grumbled, annoyed.

_Of course, I am inside Yuki's mind… I am seeing this through her eyes and hearing it through her ears… _

"But… What do you mean isolated?" Yuki asked with a slightly fearful look in her eyes.

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me if that guy went mad one day. So before we solve the problem, I hope to prevent any more casualties." Yagari said before he continued to walk towards the classrooms.

"But… Is he ok?" Yuki asked worriedly, "Where is he?"

"Go away! I don't have time to have to casually chat with you. That old hermit says Zero can't stay here. And he always leaves the troublesome stuff to me…" Yagari grumbled, "I'm a Night Class substitute moral lecturer now." And slammed the door behind him after he entered.

_I should wake up and find Yuki… She is probably going to wait for Yagari… Man, this is gonna be one long night…_ I mentally sighed before I felt myself seem to float back to consciousness.

"Come on. Let's go to the classrooms." Haruka smiled as he seemed to read my mind.

"How did you know I was going to ask to go to the classrooms?" I asked quizzically after I thanked the Chairman and walked under the moon-lit sky with Haruka as we headed for the classrooms.

"I _always_ know what you want, Yuri." Haruka smiled knowingly before ruffling my head, as we made our way to the classrooms.


End file.
